una nueva integrante
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Edward y Bella viven felices al lado de una hija, pero esa felicidad irá aumentando con una buena noticia que les aguarda a la familia ¿Qué podrá ser?(Para el AMIGO INVISIBLE 2014-15/DEDICADO A:Liz Rodriguez16)


_Como todos sabemos, Meyer es la autora original de la saga._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"__._

_Dedicado a: __**Liz Rodriguez16.**_

_Peticion de Liz: _1._ _**De preferencia One-Shot pero así sea Long fic lo acepto, me gustan los finales felices en los que Edward y Bella queden juntos pero mientras nadie muera soy feliz.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una nueva integrante<strong>

**Edward y Bella viven felices al lado de una hija, pero esa felicidad irá aumentando con una buena noticia que les aguarda a la familia ¿Qué podrá ser?**

***En **_cursiva_** son los pensamientos.**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana soleada y todo estaba más tranquilo que nunca, incluso para los Cullen, eso se les hacía más extraño que ver a alguien merodeando por sus tierras, pero sin mencionar que los que estaban más angustiados sin duda eran Edward y Bella, quienes iban a ser padres por segunda vez, toda la familia se entero de esto y celebraron con la nueva integrante del clan que una nueva criatura vendría en camino, incluso la esposa de Edward le conto a Charlie y también disfruto con ella ese maravilloso momento.<p>

–Estoy muy feliz por ti –Charlie abrazo a su hija.

–Gracias papa, primero fue Renesmee, ahora será el o ella.

–¿Pero que no Renesmee era adoptada? –le pregunto confundido

–Pues, es verdad –mintió –pero aun así, la amo como si fuese de mi sangre –sonrie.

Eso ultimo lo dijo porque era verdad, Isabella pario y crio junto a su marido a Renesmee Cullen, por lo que está más que claro que los tres son compatibles, el hecho de hacerle creer a Charlie que ella había sido adoptada era por proteger al clan, la joven no se hacia la idea de que hubiese pasado si su papa se entera que ella siendo muy joven tuvo encuentros con su esposo en plena "luna de miel" y que terminaría embarazada a tan corta edad, pero eso no le preocupo hasta ahora, solo pensaba en esa nueva criatura que vendría en camino, estaba ansiosa por cargarlo, consentirlo y brindarle todo su amor, asi como se lo ha brindado a su esposo y primera hija todos estos años, que parecen algo impredecible.

Por otro lado, Edward se sentía como un prisionero, cazando para su deleite esposa, ya que el sabia que a esta altura de la vida de una embarazada, los antojos era lo principal, asi que intentaba mínimo cazar el doble de bestias que solia hacer antes de que su Bella quedara en cinta.

Y no hablar del resto de la familia, esperaban que el nuevo sobrino llegara pronto para cogerlo en brazos y mimarlo las veces que ellos quisieran, pero más que nada la hermana mayor había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, Renesmee quien aparentaba tener unos 15 años se sentía tan feliz que, sin duda alguna corrió y le conto a su novio absolutamente todo.

–Jake, mi amor, ¿no te parece estupenda la noticia?

–Por supuesto, es mas prometo que en cuanto me desocupe, lo cuidare –Jacob le sonrió.

Esa era, sin dudar alguna, la sonrisa que quería ver en su hermanito el día en que lo iría a conocer, para eso aún faltaban unos pocos días pero para alguien demasiado ansioso como Nessie, esos días se pueden convertir hasta meses, una inmensa eternidad.

Mientras, en la residencia Cullen Swam, la pareja miraba el hermoso atardecer mientras eran rodeados por pétalos de una especie de orquídea, el aroma penetraba en todas partes y eso era lo que más le agradaba a Edward, tanto así que tomo un pequeño e insignificante pétalo y cuidadosamente lo dejo sobre el vientre un poco abultado de su mujer.

–Huele delicioso, tal vez me compre un perfume con ese exquisito aroma.

–¿Te gusta?

–Es hermoso –fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse en brazos de su amado.

Nessie caminaba silenciosamente para no despertar a sus padres, pero no los veía por ningún lado, así que subió hasta su cuarto y se quedo allí hasta el amanecer, por alguna extraña razón, no podía conciliar el sueño, solo miraba el techo pensando en su nuevo y al parecer único hermano en el mundo.

–_¿Por qué no puedo dormir? no he pensado en otra cosa más que en mi hermano ¿Por qué será? Ah, intentare dormir, mañana quede en ver a Jacob y ayudarle con las motos _–luego de eso se durmió, al menos por ahora.

Lo que pasaba con Renesmee, también le estaba ocurriendo a su madre, Bella tampoco podía dormir cómodamente, solo fueron unos minutos de sueño, se despertó e intentando volver a pegar el ojo, no lo conseguía, al ver que su esposo seguía dormido, decidió quedarse ahí, despierta porque si hacia algún movimiento era muy probable que lo despertaría, no duro mucho tiempo ya que sintió que todo se le venía abajo.

–_¡Odio estos mareos!¡LOS ODIO!_

Quien sabe como paso pero sin querer, la mujer se cayó en el suelo alertando un poco a Edward.

–Bella, ¡Bella, levántate! –la movía con suavidad

–¿Qué paso? –estaba confundida -¿Tuve otro mareo?

El no le dijo nada, la ayudo a levantarse y la recostó en el sofá, se quedo un buen tiempo haciéndole compañía hasta que de un momento a otro, Bella se durmió.

Al día siguiente, los tres se encontraban desayunando cuando alguien había tocado la puerta.

–¡Yo voy! –la adolescente salió a atender -¡Abuela!

–¿Cómo esta mi niña?

–Oye, no soy eso, ya crecí –le dijo furiosa a su abuela.

–Lo sé, a veces lo olvido ¿Cómo estas Bella?

–Muy bien Esme, solo tuve un ligero mareo anoche pero, no hay de qué preocuparse.

–¡¿Cómo no nos vamos a preocupar?! ¡Es la salud de tu bebe! ¡Y la tuya también! –ella a pesar de tener un vientre limpio*, sabía perfectamente la situación –Mejor ven y recuéstate.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Esme hasta la habitación principal y sin mucho ánimo que digamos, se recostó.

–Deberíamos llamar a Carlise, así estaré más tranquila.

–Bien, por ahora descansa.

Y haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su joven suegra, cerró los ojos para descansarlos y reposar su cuerpo, sin la necesidad de dormir.

Todo se volvió eterno para los padre y la hermana del nuevo bebe, el vientre de Bella se había expandido demasiado, sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a la familia era que...

–¡AAAhhh! ¡YA VIENE! ¡YA VIENE! –la castaña no paraba de dar sus gritos de dolor.

–Tranquilízate un poco –Carlise la estaba acompañando.

Su doctor personal le decía "cálmate, no pienses en nada" y eso es algo que hacemos todos, dejar nuestra mente en blanco cuando algo nos preocupa demasiado, ella se calmo un poco hasta que el dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella, daba gracias que no era tan fuerte como cuando tuvo a su primera hija, casi muere desangrada y Edward no tuvo más opción que...transformarla, y ahora que es una más en el clan, la muerte aun no estaba en sus planes, lo único en que podía pensar ahora la castaña era en parir lo más pronto posible al niño.

–_¿Estoy oyendo llantos? _–Edward se encontraba afuera –_Si, nació sano y salvo, es lo que importa._

El padre entro como rayo a la habitación, una vez adentro vio a su esposa cargando en brazos a su nuevo hijo.

–¿Es nuestro? –no lo podía creer de la emoción.

–Querras decir, nuestra –su marido la miro –¡Es niña Edward! ¡Es niña!

–_Y pensamos que iba a ser niño. _Ven acá princesa –la cargo por primera vez -¿Cómo se va a llamar?

–Bueno, yo le puse el nombre a Renesmee, así que es tu turno.

El joven de claros cabellos pensó en varias posibilidades de un nombre hermoso, así como su carita, sus manitas, todo su ser y es que se veía tan pequeña y frágil en unos fuertes y maduros brazos.

–¿Qué te parece...Isabela?

–¿Cómo yo? –pregunta sorprendida y el asiente tranquilamente –Me agrada, pero...

-¿Pero que, amor?

–Hay que llamarla con un apodo que no sea Bella, ya sabes para no confundirnos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en un bonito sobrenombre para Isabela, había miles pero no habían dado con el correcto.

–¿Chavela?

–No, ya es muy anciano.

–Tienes razón, bueno sería mejor decirle Isa.

–No, nada de Isa, no señor ¿Por qué crees que prefiero que me digan Bella eh?

–Bueno y ¿Entonces?

–Mama, ¿Puedo?

–¡Adelante! –la puerta se abrió y entro Nessie con Jacob –Hola Jake.

–Señor y Señora Cullen –sonando más amable –¿Es ella verdad?

–Si, les presento a Isabela, ¿Te gustaría cargarla?

Renesmee acepto con el mayor de los gustos y cogió a su hermanita en brazos** se sentía feliz por eso, una nueva integrante había aparecido en sus vidas.

–¿Se llama Isabela como tú? –le pregunta Jacob a la madre.

–Lo que nos hace falta es pensar en un apodo diferente al de Bella para que no haya confusión –le aclaro Edward –Estaba pensando en Isa ya que es muy común, pero mi esposa se niega.

–¡Es que no me gusta!

Guardaron silencio otro rato, la única que si estaba hablando era Nessie, tenía ganas de mimar a su hermanita diciéndole cosas bonitas.

–¿Cómo estas Izzy? Yo soy tu hermana grande –la bebe se reía –¡Se puso feliz!

-¡Eso es! –a Edward se le vino una idea –Llamémosla Izzy*** ¿Qué tal?

Jacob y Bella se vieron las caras, no era una mala idea después de todo era un sobrenombre muy hermoso como la criatura.

–Me agrada –sonríe Bella.

–Bien, momento de foto familiar –todos se acomodaron y Jacob saco su cámara –Listos, digan Whisky.

–¡Whisky!

La foto había quedado de lo más bonita, con Bella aun acostada en la camilla junto a su hija mayor quien seguía alzando a su hermanita y un bello esposo abrazando fuertemente a su pareja y princesa, era lo mejor que les haya podido ocurrir en todo este tiempo. Izzy llego a sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ya te imaginaras lo del "vientre limpio"<strong>

****Me recuerda cuando cogí en brazos a mi hermana, fue hermoso.**

*****Como Isa ya es muy común, pensé que Izzy le quedaría mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, en primer lugar me gustaron mucho tus otras dos peticiones, pero esta me agrado mas, si quieres te puedo dedicar la tercera petición ya que la segunda me queda muy lejos de mis ideas, claro que podríamos hablar para que al final hiciéramos entre las dos tu segunda propuesta, sería algo independiente ¿Qué te parece?<strong>

**Lo otro es que, esto no es mas que un inicio...así es, decidí hacer un long fic(como lo habías pedido al principio), si se te llega a ocurrir una idea, no dudes en decirme, después de todo el fic va para ti ¿no?**

**Espero que te haya gustado, un abrazo de tu AI**

**;) Luisa;)**


End file.
